


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Summer Reunion at the Water Park!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [75]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Danganronpa Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), leosaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: At Hina's suggestion, the majority of Class 78th decides to meet up at a water park during their summer vacation. Will Makoto and Kyoko's bond of friendship deepen during this outing?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Summer Reunion at the Water Park!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This entry in my Danganronpa Gaiden series was the result of an ask sent to my ask box on Tumblr via NotFanFicNet, and takes place a couple weeks before Interlude Two in How I Met Your Mother. Please read and review, and enjoy!
> 
> Update: Image in this fic commissioned by Capnii.

“Bye, Makoto! We’ll be back in a couple of hours to pick you up!”

“Have fun, son!”

“Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!”

Makoto watched as his parents drove off with Komaru in tow. Turning, he looked up at the huge, Aqua sign as he read the name of the amusement park that his parents had just dropped him off at.

“Toshimaen Hydropolis…”

Barely a week after they left for their summer vacation, Hina sent everyone a group e-mail inviting them to come to this water park for a class reunion before the autumn/winter term. Byakuya, Toko, and Celeste all declined for reasons of their own.

_“I have better things to do with my time than splash around with you commoners.”_

_“I…if Master’s not…going, then I’m not either!”_

_“As I’ve stated previously, there’s nothing I hate more than getting water on my face.”_

The other thirteen agreed, even Kyoko to Makoto’s pleasant surprise.

_I figured her detective work would make her too busy…well, guess I should go meet everyone else._

Dressed in a pair of white shorts and a green T-shirt, Makoto made his way in the entrance, smiling as he spotted the crowd that had gathered just past the entryway.

“Hey, guys!”

Makoto waved as he ran up to them, grinning as they all turned in his direction.

Once he approached, Hina was the first to greet him, grinning as she welcomed “Hey, Makoto! Glad you could make it!”

Nodding, Makoto smiled as he returned “Thanks a lot for inviting us, Hina! I’ve really been looking forward to this.”

He then moved on to greet everyone else, sharing jovial reunions with everyone who had agreed to attend.

_Okay, so that’s Hina, Sayaka, Leon, Mukuro, Junko, Mondo, Chihiro, Taka, Hifumi, Sakura, and Hiro. So…_

“Makoto…”

Turning around, Makoto took in the sight of Kyoko Kirigiri in a pink T-shirt and lighter purple skirt, the detective opting to wear her pink sneakers in lieu of her standard purple high boots.

“Hey, Kyoko!” Makoto grinned at the Ultimate Detective as he greeted “It’s great to see you again!”

Kyoko gave a small, warm smile as she replied “Likewise.”

His grin falling into a smaller, yet still warm smile, Makoto’s eyes widened in realization as he pointed out “Hey, you’re not wearing your braid.”

Nodding, she pulled her long ponytail to the side so that it was in view as she explained “I figured that since we’re going to get wet anyway, there was really no point in doing the braid today. So I just did the ponytail instead.”

Nodding, Makoto complimented “Ah…it looks nice on you.”

Bashfully turning to the side, Kyoko asked shyly “You…think so?”

“Y…yeah! It totally suits you!”

“Th…thank you…”

Kyoko looked at Makoto, a barely visible blush painted on her cheeks, while Makoto returned her smile with a more obvious blush of his own, suddenly becoming bashful.

Unfortunately, the good mood was ruined when Junko complained “Ugh, are you two done flirting, yet? We need to check in and get changed. Otherwise I’ll never be able to show off my glorious swimsuit bod to you all. Come on, Muku; let’s go!”

With that, Junko cackled as she walked off, Mukuro following her sister obediently.

“…Killjoy…” Sayaka muttered as she and Leon followed the Ultimate Fashionista to the check-in booth.

Eventually, everyone else followed, leaving Makoto and Kyoko standing around awkwardly.

“So…shall we get going?”

Willing the remains of her blush away, Kyoko nodded and agreed “Let’s go.”

XXX

Makoto stepped out of the changing booth, his feet and torso now bare, and his lower body covered by a pair of blue swim trunks with yellow stars. He looked around, seeing everyone already dividing into little cliques.

_Okay, so Sakura and Hina paired up, so did Sayaka and Leon; makes sense, they are dating. Junko and Mukuro formed a pair, as expected. Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro formed a trio, while Hiro, and Hifumi paired up. That just leaves…_

“…Is sunscreen supposed to have such a sticky and greasy texture?”

Makoto turned to see Kyoko walking out of the girls’ changing booth, an uncomfortable grimace on her face as she walked out with a small, orange bottle in her hand. Makoto barely took note of that however, his attention instead focused on the one-piece purple swimsuit that accentuated her feminine curves.

 _Wow, she looks pretty in that swimsuit DON’T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!_ Shaking the thought from his head, Makoto hastily replied “Y…yeah. It’ll go away once you rub it in your skin and you get in the water though. Have you not been to a beach or water park before?”

Kyoko nodded, replying “My grandfather never brought me to one once I started my detective training, and specific memories of my mother are faint.” Looking around at everyone else before asking “It looks like everyone else is applying sunscreen too. Could you please get my back covered?” Turning around, she explained “I can’t reach back there and everyone else is occupied.”

Blushing, Makoto nodded as Kyoko handed him her sunscreen. Gulping, Makoto squeezed out a dollop of the cream on two of his fingers and gently pressed them into the oval in the middle of Kyoko’s back that her swimsuit exposed.

 _Wow…her skin’s…really soft and silky…_ Makoto couldn’t help but admire as Kyoko relaxed into his touch, pleasantly surprised by his talented fingers.

A teasing smirk on her face, Kyoko jested “You know, you might have a career as a masseuse if you applied yourself to it.”

Blushing, Makoto asked hopefully “Does it…really feel…good?”

Still teasing, Kyoko replied “You certainly could be doing worse.”

“O…okay…” An awkward silence passed between them, Makoto reluctantly removing his hand from her back once the sunscreen had seeped into her skin before declaring “There; all done.”

Kyoko turned to face him as she thanked “Much appreciated.” A realization coming to her, Kyoko deduced “Should I assume that you neglected to bring your own sunscreen?”

Chuckling nervously, Makoto answered “…Ano…”

Sighing and shaking her head, Kyoko muttered under her breath “Incredibly careless…” 

She then grabbed his hand, dragging him into the unisex changing stall, the boy yelping “Hey!” as she dragged him inside, closing and locking the door behind them. “Kyoko, what…?”

Kyoko then grabbed his palm with one hand before tilting the one holding the bottle downwards, squeezing it and releasing a blob of white goop onto his palm. Releasing his palm but confiscating the bottle, Kyoko made him an offer.

“If you get the rest of you, I’ll get your back covered. Just don’t turn around until I say it’s okay.”

Confused, Makoto asked “But why can’t I…oh…” Makoto put the pieces together, nodding and agreeing “O…okay…”

As Makoto began rubbing the sunscreen on his chest and belly, he heard the sound of leather being removed from Kyoko’s hands, the fabric softly dropping to the floor as she squeezed out a blob of sunscreen on her palm. Moving her palm to the center of his back, she began gently rubbing it in circles that slowly increased in diameter, Makoto barely able to hold back a moan of surprised pleasure as he focused on covering his front.

 _She’s really gentle…it feels…good…_

Despite being in a semi-relaxed state from Kyoko’s inadvertent ministrations, Makoto couldn’t help but frown at how Kyoko was still hiding herself from him.

“Ano…Kyoko?”

“Hm?” Kyoko asked as she continued to rub his back.

Biting his lip in hesitation, Makoto ventured “…You know I won’t be disgusted if I happen to see your hands, right? You’re my best friend; you don’t…you don’t need to hide yourself from me…you know that, right?”

Kyoko looked down guiltily as she rubbed his shoulders, explaining “This doesn’t have to do with trust, Makoto. I already know that I can trust you, and you’ve told me before that you don’t find my hands ugly. But understand, if I had a choice back then…I still wouldn’t have shown you my hands. My scars aren’t something I’m willing to show to anyone, even my closest friends. It’s step that I’m just not ready to take…not yet, anyhow…”

_Not yet…so…there’s hope…_

Before he could continue the conversation, Makoto felt Kyoko remove her hands from his back before hearing the sound of leather stretching over her hands.

“Okay, you can turn around now.” 

Seeing Makoto instantly turn around and nod in gratitude as his gaze looked to her now covered hands, she began to feel self-conscious.

Turning around, Kyoko asked “Well, shall we go? The others are probably waiting for us.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Makoto followed Kyoko out of the stall to rejoin the rest of his classmates.

XXX

“Come on in, Kyoko! The water’s great!”

“Hina’s right, Kyoko! It’s not even cold!”

Kyoko looked up from her book, smiling at Makoto as she laid back on a nearby beach chair, soaking up the sun and engaged in light conversation with Sayaka who had opted to sunbathe in a modest, blue bikini in order to work on her tan.

The idol in question nudged her with her elbow, grinning teasingly as she encouraged “go ahead, Kyoko. I’ll probably head in too; Leon’s been not-so-subtle about wanting me to join him in the water.”

The girls’ gazes turned to Leon, who was grinning and gesturing widely with his arms for her to come in. Nodding, Kyoko acquiesced, putting her book down on her chair and stretching before slowly walking over and slipping into the pool, noting Makoto’s smile as she joined them, Sayaka slipping in not long after.

“So the Ice Queen of Hope’s Peak Academy has finally seen fit to join the rest of us in the water!”

“Hey!” Sayaka protested “Kyoko’s no ice queen!”

“Yeah!” Hina agreed “She’s perfectly nice if you happen to be nice to her, Junko!”

Makoto opened his mouth to join in on defending his friend, only to be stopped upon feeling a leather grip on his shoulder. Turning around, his eyes widened in surprise as Kyoko shook her head in denial.

“Don’t; they seem to have things under control, and besides, it takes a lot more than that to get under my skin. She just wants to get as many people riled up as possible, so it’s not worth antagonizing her about it.”

Reluctantly, Makoto sighed and nodded, disappointed that he couldn’t defend his friend despite seeing the sense in her words. Kyoko frowned at seeing Makoto’s downcast expression and, after a moment deep in thought, came up with a solution. Removing her hand from his shoulder, Kyoko moved it through the water and created a mini-wave, splashing Makoto directly in the face. 

Moving his hands too little, too late, Makoto flinched as the water struck his face, crying out “Hey! Kyoko!”

Turning around, Kyoko winked at him in a silent challenge as she swam away from him, her feminine feet splashing water in his face, his hands trying in vain to shield him from the splashes before he swam after her, laughing as they continued their game of cat and mouse.

“Hey! Wait for me!”

Kyoko smiled as she kept her distance, pleased that the distraught expression on his face was now gone, the boy sufficiently distracted by their little game.

XXX

“Nautic Jet…”

Everyone else looked up, taking note of the white, diagonal slide that started up on the large platform, a long spiral of wooden stairs leading up to it. The slide in question ended in one large ramp at the bottom, a large pool below said ramp.

Nodding, Hina explained “It’s the principal attraction of the Hydropolis! There’s no way we could come here without going on this!”

Shaking with fear, Chihiro stammered “I…I don’t know, guys. It looks…really high…”

Placing his hand on Chihiro’s shoulder, Mondo grinned and encouraged “Ah, come on, little dude! You’re not gonna let an itty-bitty water slide beat you, are you?”

Nodding, Taka concurred “For once, Mondo is correct.” Ignoring Mondo’s annoyed protest, Taka clapped Chihiro on the back and encouraged “If you’re squeamish around heights, then this is the perfect opportunity to put your maximum effort towards crushing that fear!”

Nodding, Chihiro started to smile, replying “Thanks you guys! Then…I’m going to do my best!”

Makoto smiled at the scene, feeling encouraged through Chihiro as well. Makoto would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid around heights at all, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from going on the ride, and seeing his friends get excited and encouraged just bolstered his own courage.

…Just in time for it to disappear when Mondo suggested “In fact, Chihiro, if you’re still a little nervous, we’ll just have Makoto test it out first!”

“Huh?” Sputtering, Makoto asked incredulously “W…why do I have to go first?”

“Cuz you’re our Class Representative! That’s the rule, right?”

_…How does me being Class Representative obligate me to try **anything** first? And we’re not even in school!_

Seeing Makoto’s hesitance, Mondo continued “Hey, hey…hey hey hey hey hey! HEEEEEY!!!” Makoto started to tremble as Mondo demanded “You see how passionately I’m begging you?! What’s the big deal?”

Deciding that facing Mondo’s anger was scarier than a water slide, Makoto quickly stammered “O…okay…I guess I’ll get going then.” _…I was kinda looking forward to it anyway…_ Makoto admitted before taking a deep breath and beginning his long trek up the stairs, the rest of his class following closely behind him.

XXX

The group now having arrived at the top, Makoto grabbed one of the nearby floats, sitting squarely in the center and proceeded to paddle his way to the slide…only to be blasted back by powerful jets of water.

“Uwah!” Makoto cried as he tumbled upside down, landing underneath the float as a good chunk of the class laughed at his misfortune.

“Aw man!” Junko teased. “Who knew our Rep was so weak! I mean, he couldn’t even handle a water slide, right Muku?”

 _I’d beg to differ, Junko…_ Kyoko thought as she vaguely recalled how he single-handedly carried her back to Hope’s Peak after she was injured during the Akafuku case. Shaking the thought from her head before a blush could threaten to paint her cheeks pink, Kyoko mused “I’m not so sure it had to do with Makoto’s strength.”

An annoyed look on her face, Junko glanced to Kyoko and asked “Yeah? And how would you know that?”

Glancing over at the rack where Makoto had grabbed his float, Kyoko answered “Look at the floats; see how there’s more big ones than small ones? I think those jets were implemented as a safety measure so that they’d be too powerful for one person to get past.” Glancing at Mondo and Sakura, she amended “…with some exceptions.”

Nodding in comprehension, Sakura concluded “I see…so you’re suggesting that we’re meant to go down this slide in pairs or groups of three rather than one-by-one, right?”

Nodding, Kyoko answered “Precisely; that way the participants can keep each other secure and not risk getting thrown off by the momentum of the ride.”

“Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s split up into groups and grab a float already!”

Encouraged by Hina’s excited suggestion, Chihiro nodded and agreed “Yeah. With us riding as a group, I’m not so nervous anymore.”

Grinning, Hina cheered “That’s the spirit, Chihiro!”

With that, everyone, including Makoto who had now gotten the small float off of his body and overheard Kyoko’s suggestion, raced over to the rack and grabbed a large float before splitting off into their cliques.

While Makoto was still replacing his float, Hina and Sakura put their float in the water, getting on as Hina invited “Hey Kyoko! There’s still room on our float if you wanna be part of our group.”

Shaking her head, Kyoko politely declined “No thanks, Hina. Your offer is appreciated…” Looking over at Makoto, she hypothesized _Everyone else has split off into groups, which means that nobody else is left to be his partner…_

Her head cocked in confusion, Hina followed Kyoko’s gaze before her eyes widened in realization, the Ultimate Swimmer’s lips curling into a grin as she deduced “Oh, I see! Alright, we’ll see you two at the bottom then. Have fun!”

With that, the two athletes paddled past the jets, Sakura securing Hina in a protective embrace as Hina screamed excitedly, the two speeding down the slide and out of view.

Kyoko turned her gaze back to Makoto who had finally gotten a multi-person float, the boy running back to the watery pool as he asked excitedly “Okay! Who wants to be my…”

Makoto’s voice died down as he realized he was all alone, everyone else having already gone on the ride.

“…partner…” Sighing and hanging his head, Makoto lamented “Aw man…everybody already left…and I was looking forward to going on the ride!” Sighing, Makoto plopped down on the front of the float, lamenting “…No use having this thing anymore…guess I’d better go put this back and walk down the stairs…”

Before he could get up, he felt a pressure weighing down the back of the float.

“Huh?” Makoto’s confusion only amplified when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso, the previously disappointed boy exclaiming “What? Who?” 

Makoto turned his head, looking at the Ultimate Detective who was now sitting behind him, embracing him from behind, the young boy blushing as he felt her breasts press against his back, her breath tickling his ear.

“What? Kyoko?”

Smiling warmly at him, Kyoko answered “It would be a shame if our Class Representative didn’t get to enjoy the slide just because he didn’t have a partner.” … _And I’d be a lousy friend if I didn’t offer to be your partner…_

“Kyoko…”

Still blushing, Makoto grinned as he replied “Thank you!”

Nodding in return, she lifted her legs to sit on the float around his own, moving one arm from his body and letting it sit in the water as she asked “Alright; are you ready?”

Nodding excitedly, Makoto let his left arm sit in the water the two of them paddling until they moved past the jets and their float started to tilt down. Kyoko moved her hand back to embrace Makoto while the Ultimate Lucky Student held onto the two front handles of the float for safety.

“Here we go!” Makoto chanted excitedly as the float slanted further and further. “One…Two…”

Kyoko felt her own heart racing with anticipation as she reflexively leaned closer to Makoto, squeezing him tighter for both his safety and her own.

“THREE!”

Sped down the slide by the jets pushing their float, Makoto gave an excited yell as water splashed around them, the ride feeling like a roller coaster as they went down the slide at a breakneck pace. Kyoko herself was barely able to hold back a scream as her surroundings blended together in a white and blue blur faster than her eyes could keep up with. The Ultimate Detective buried her face in his shoulder, opting to bask in his safe aura as Makoto gave a joyful scream.

“Here comes the end!”

Kyoko could barely hear him as a vertical ramp came into view, her mind barely able to process it before she felt their float being launched eight feet in the air. The Ultimate Detective almost let out a scream, barely able to contain it as they quickly descended into the pool of water below, their impact creating giant torrents of water that splashed over them, temporarily drowning them and making them cough before Makoto laughed, exhilarated by the ride. Kyoko shook the water out from her face before smiling at Makoto’s mirth before being interrupted.

“About time you guys got down here. So, did you enjoy the ride?”

Hina and Sayaka looked down at the couple, Makoto energetically nodding his head as he confirmed “Yeah! It felt like a roller coaster! It was really fun, right Kyoko?”

Finally gaining her wits, Kyoko nodded, agreeing “Yes…it was…something else. I usually only experience such adrenaline in my detective cases…it’s…nice…experiencing such thrills without my life being in danger.”

Nodding, Makoto smiled and returned “I’m glad.” Looking down and seeing that Kyoko was still holding him against her front, Makoto blushed and reluctantly pointed out “Um…Kyoko…you can…let go now.”

Realizing their position, Kyoko felt a pink blush painting her cheeks. Before she could let go and lift her face off his shoulder, she heard a *snap, snap*. Looking up, she saw a grinning Junko, a digital camera in her hand as she took pictures.

“This is SO going on the internet!”

Blushing even more furiously, Kyoko finally let go of Makoto and got off the float, clenching her fists as she waded through the pool, demanding “Camera, **now,** Junko!”

Waving the camera over her head tauntingly, Junko challenged “You want it? You gotta catch me first!”

Cackling, Junko ran off, Kyoko wordlessly in hot pursuit as everyone sweatdropped, Makoto calling hopelessly in an attempt to placate the embarrassed detective.

“Kyoko, calm down! Junko’s just trying to get under your skin! Besides, it’s just a photo!”

XXX

“I can’t believe you got that worked up over a photo!”

The two of them were now dressed in their regular clothes, waiting for their respective rides to come pick them up, everyone else now gone.

Looking at the SD card that she had confiscated from Junko, Kyoko explained “If Junko really did intend to put this embarrassing photo on the internet, then my grandfather surely would come across it. And I have no wish to be confronted about it.”

 _…Okay, point taken, I guess…_ Changing topic, Makoto then exclaimed “In any case, I still can’t believe you didn’t scream once with how fast we were going!”

Nodding, Kyoko explained “It was certainly a challenge to hold back my reactions…but I’ve learned as a detective to withhold my physical reactions during intense situations.”

Makoto nodded, but before they could say anything else, a pair of honks interrupted them. Looking to the side, they saw two cars parked at the main entrance: the same cars that awaited them during the end of the spring term.

Smiling, Makoto explained “My parents; I’ve gotta go.”

As he turned to run to the car, he stopped in his tracks upon hearing Kyoko call out “Makoto!” Turning to face her, he was greeted by Kyoko’s smile as she admitted “…I had fun. Thank you for today.”

Blushing slightly, Makoto smiled and replied “Of course; I’m glad you had fun! See you at Hope’s Peak!”

Makoto saw Kyoko wave back at him before he threw his bag in the back seat next to his sister, climbing inside and buckling in before closing the door. Kyoko watched as the Naegi family drove off, the detective turning to her grandfather’s car to make her own exit.

“So, son…did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, dad!” Makoto told his parents excitedly “My class and I had a great time! We went in this pool and Kyoko and I had a swimming race! Then we went on this huge water slide and Kyoko joined me so that I could go down the ride and…”

Hana chuckled at her son’s enthusiasm, her husband grinning at her knowingly as listening to their son talk about all the fun he had with his best friend reminded them of the early days of their own romance. Komaru on the other hand simply glanced at her brother, for once keeping her mouth shut, but as he babbled on and on, couldn’t help but deadpan.

_…Yep, Onii-chan’s **totally** crushing on this Kyoko…_

XXX

“Good night, grandfather…”

Kyoko closed the door to her room, plopping down on the bed as she pulled out her e-Handbook and the SD card she “borrowed” from Junko. Inserting the SD card into her Handbook, she pulled up the File Explorer app and searched until she found the image file of the picture that Junko took.

“And now to delete you…”

Holding her finger down on the icon, she watched as a mini menu showed up on the screen. Her finger hovered above the “Delete” option before she had a change of heart, instead opting to press “Cut”. Watching the icon disappear from the SD Card’s folder, she instead moved to her Handbook’s “Images” folder, holding her finger down on an empty space and tapping “Paste” from the resulting mini menu.

“Alright…let’s see…”

Kyoko opened the “Photos” app, opening the photo she had just moved and was greeted with the sight of her and Makoto’s embarrassing moment. Now that she was in private, Kyoko let an adoring smile show on her face as she noted how they were both blushing, a real one forming on her cheeks as she saw her face buried against Makoto’s shoulder.

“I’m glad nobody else can see this…he does look kind of cute though…” she admitted as she closed the image, placing the Handbook on her desk as she crawled under the blankets, smiling as she reflected on the fun day she had with the Ultimate Lucky Student, as well as the rest of her class.


End file.
